The Kids Are Alright or Not
by MalibuSwede
Summary: Between the lines of Dawson and Joey's fateful night together, and the romance and turmoil of the following day. A DJ tale with a bit of a Pacey twist. Feedback welcome. Complete.
1. Part 1: Joey

**THE KIDS ARE ALRIGHT…OR NOT**

**(DJ with a Pacey twist)**

**I.**

October 2

Dear Journal,

I can't tell you how happy I was that he showed up at Hell's Kitchen. We hadn't talked all summer, and that was okay, but now I was back at Worthington and I was dying to see him, talk to him, hear his voice.

Jen thinks it's "cute", this little thing we have going, but honestly I don't know what this "thing" is. Are we friends, more than friends? Are we headed toward another amazing encounter or are we always going to be simply Dawson & Joey, the poster couple for lifelong friendship and—horrors!—abstinence?

We talked and laughed, and I think it was the most comfortable I have been with him in years. No dark clouds hanging over us, no awkward sexual tension. Just Dawson & Joey catching up on each other's lives, sharing secrets and insights about ourselves and our motley circle of friends. He's changed. He seems very settled in his new life—I think he's actually enjoying himself in Tinseltown! Like I always knew he would.

And then that song came on. That Sofie Hawkins song from our past that encouraged me to confess one of my pathetic teen-with-a-crush moments. He was perfectly charming about it and asked me to dance. I couldn't say no. I mean, we're just Dawson & Joey, right? No need to run away from that. But neither of us could stop smiling. We smiled and danced and smiled and hugged and smiled…all the while checking each other out and reveling in the sweetness of the moment.

He walked me back to the dorm and I have to admit that I didn't want the night to end. I invited him to stay. Audrey was with Pacey (we'll discuss that one later) so I knew her bed was free and she wouldn't mind. And I was being selfish, I wanted some more alone time.

Ha! When I got through brushing my teeth and readying myself for bed, I exited the bathroom only to find Dawson fast asleep on Audrey's bed. Oh, well. We could talk in the morning. But then, miraculously, he woke up and asked me what time it was. It wasn't quite midnight. "Damn!" he said, grabbing his backpack. He walked over and did something really screwy, he changed the time on my wall clock—like I need this when I'm always late for class anyway. Then he sat down on my bed and pulled a present out of his backpack. He remembered my birthday.

It was heavy on the schmaltz factor, but something about that Hollywood snow globe touched me. Like he was sharing his dream with me. I couldn't resist giving him a big hug. Hugs are always nice. But he didn't seem to want this one to end. He kept holding me, moving his hands across my back like he was conjuring something up.

Okay, I was turned on. But I wasn't quite sure how to handle it. I mean, this is Dawson. We've been on-again, off-again, on-again and off…until both of us have been worn out by the process. We've always worked together much better as friends—or at least I thought we did—and whenever those hormones kicked in, we just ended up making a big bloody mess of it. Yet the attraction is undeniable; I think it will always be there.

So I was just sitting there as he held me, thinking how much we've both grown up in the past couple of years. Maybe we were actually mature enough to move on to the next step. I pulled back and looked into his eyes…goosebumps. Okay, this was it, this was the defining moment. It was time to see if together, as a couple, we could make sense of each other's lives…or not. I decided to go for it.

We kissed. Tentatively at first, and increasingly more passionate as my hands began to explore his body and his lips asked for more. When our tongues mingled, I was overwhelmed with the sensation of wanting him, more than I can ever remember wanting him. All of those marathon makeout sessions back when we were 15? They couldn't possibly prepare me for his surprising ability as a lover—although I didn't expect him to ask my permission!

"Is this okay?" he said as he began taking off my top. "Come here," I replied, and then I whipped off his T-shirt as well. He laid down next to me on that small twin bed and began sensually kneading my left breast with his hand while his mouth enveloped my right breast, tickling me with his teeth and tongue, pinching and massaging with his hand. Oh, to have a man's hands on me again! I missed the touch. I couldn't help it. I went for his pants, unbuckling his belt as he looked again to make sure this was all right. Hey, it was my idea!

But he moved away from my touch, tracing his lips down my now very sensitive and heaving stomach to my belly button. He always got a kick out of the fact that I had an "outie". Gross. But what he was doing with his tongue felt fantastic. And if he wasn't going to let me take off his jeans at least I was going to take off my pajama bottoms. Again, he stopped me. "Let me do that," he said. Then I started to get shy as he slowly pulled my PJ's down, sliding his hands along my outer thighs, kissing the inside of my knees.

Were we supposed to be doing this? I didn't care anymore. He got up and finished taking off his jeans and shorts as I got under the covers. When he turned around, I got a good look at that bald-headed bishop I had only "known" with layers of clothing in between us. His penis was erect and almost glistening. (Is that possible? Maybe it was a trick of light.) I had to laugh, I'm sorry. Years of imagining how well endowed he was and there it was in front of me in all of its male glory! He was almost exactly as I imagined.

"What are you chuckling about?" he asked. "Nothing," I said as I opened up the covers to invite him in. "It's a girl thing." And there that "thing" was right between us. I started to move over so he could lie beside me, but he had other ideas and immediately inserted himself between my legs, getting directly on top. He placed both of his hands on my face and looked at me like he was peering into my soul, then slipped inside me with such ease that I almost came right then.

But I didn't. We made love for what seemed hours as he slowly moved inside me, very steady and deliberate with his actions as if he wanted this moment to last forever. There was nothing cheap or sleazy about this encounter, just the gentleness of a lover who probably had been going over this very event in his head for years. That doesn't sound very spontaneous, does it? It didn't feel that way. It felt good. This boy of my adolescent fantasies had staying power. Personally, I couldn't have imagined anything better.

What surprised me is what happened next. I can't believe I'm writing this down. We were both hot and sweaty. I examined the moisture on his brow, the look in his eyes, the tautness of his face as he began to push deeper and faster and I knew we were on the brink of something. I went to kiss him full on the mouth, but he put his fingers on my lips as if to quiet me, then slipped them inside my mouth and I obliged him by rolling my tongue around them. Just as quickly, he removed them from my mouth and found a very happy clit, circling my "nub of pleasure", as Audrey calls it, teasing me, driving me wild.

"I love you, Joey," he said as he nailed me again, both inside and outside, moving more furiously now. "God, Jo..." "Dawson," I finally blurted out as I neared my own orgasm. "Jo!" he exclaimed as he came with a tremulous force and I felt his warmth spilling inside me. Without thinking, he moved his fingers away. I was so close…so close.

Still, we fell asleep and I was content. Next time, I thought. Oh, and Happy Birthday!


	2. Part 2: Dawson

**II.**

I'm supposed to be working, filming starts in two weeks—and yet I still can't stop thinking about her. Todd's got his espresso and is checking out the location. I've walked back to the van just so I can have a few moments alone. Last night was incredible—_she_ was, _is_ incredible. I mean, that was that fantasy, wasn't it? To wake up with the woman I've loved for more years than I can remember securely within my arms.

She was sleeping so soundly I didn't dare disturb her…but I couldn't resist. Just a little taste, a little nibble on her shoulder. Okay, so what if I moved my hand there? I nuzzled the back of her neck. She smelled like delicately fragrant spring flowers. But I didn't want to wake her. Perhaps if I moved my leg just a bit, my emerging erection wouldn't be trapped against me but pressed squarely between us.

Oops! She moved. Then she interlaced her fingers with mine and turned towards me. I almost died and went to heaven. Her kisses were sweet and, dare I say it?, loving. I wanted to thank her for an incredible evening, but the romantic dope in me held back and the stud kicked in. I rolled on top of her, intent on surpassing last night's performance.

She sat up. "Did I do something wrong?" "No, of course not," she said. "It's just that…I don't know how to say this. Last night, things progressed so quickly and…It's not like I planned it or anything but…" She hesitated for a moment. "We didn't have the talk, Dawson." "Oh," I said, pretty sure what was coming next. "You mean we didn't practice safe sex." She smiled sheepishly; it was sweet. "Don't be embarrassed. You're right."

"It's not like I think I have to worry about you, Dawson. You're the last person in the world I'd be worried about..." "So you're concerned about the etiquette?" I laughed and she did, too. "No, listen, you're right, Jo. And I should have thought of it first. Would you like me to wear a condom?" Joey hedged, but I sensed that she did. I moved away, knowing that I didn't have anything in my backpack. "Maybe I should take a shower."

Joey reached out her arm and stopped me. I didn't want to turn around because I didn't want her to see my hopeful expression. "Audrey has a stash in her nightstand," she said. Clunk! I was opening that friggin' drawer in two seconds. "A stash? Jo, she's got a whole goddamn pharmacy here. Does she supply the entire floor? Okay, we've got your ribbed ones, lubricated ones, scented ones, rubbers for endurance… Hmm." "How about ribbed," she said softly. I was touched. Whoever thought Joey Potter would be making sexual requests from me?

The next revelation was not far behind because she insisted on helping me put it on. Excuse me for sounding crude but I almost came in her face when she said that. I feel like an animal with her and yet more than anything I think she needs tenderness, so I hold back.

We wasted no time getting back to it, and in the morning light I marveled at the changes in her facial expression as she seduced and prodded me on. I was in more of a hurry this time. I could tell she was about to come so I did something I learned from one of the girls in Hollywood and I moved off her center; she had this slightly quizzical, almost perturbed look and I couldn't help smiling a bit.

I made her ask for it. And I'm telling you, that was hard because I was ready to come big-time. She only tolerated my diversion for a couple of minutes before putting her hands on my ass and directing me back to her center of heat. This time, I definitely heard her come first, shaking, shuddering, trembling…and when she moaned my name, I couldn't hold it one. more. second. I exploded.

God, I love her.

I should have told her about Natasha…


	3. Part 3: Joey

**III.**

October 3

Dear Journal,

I am writing this through tears but want to get everything down before what happened between us last night destroys all my good memories.

I woke up yesterday morning thinking it had all been a dream. I saw the globe on the nightstand, but Dawson was nowhere to be found. I thought about what had just happened between us and felt 15 again. I went to bed a woman and woke up the same insecure teen I had always been around Dawson.

Was the sex not good enough and that's why he disappeared? Did he resent my asking him to wear a condom? He felt great inside of me and I'm glad we didn't have that barrier between us the first time we made love. But, to be honest, it wasn't just about safe sex. That ribbed condom that Audrey and I bought when we were stocking up on goodies took care of everything. And I woke up with this wonderful sense of completeness.

Then I saw the note on my pillow and felt better because he hadn't deserted the ship, he was coming back. And there he was, right on cue. He had that sexy look of someone who had really enjoyed himself the night before. He brought me my latest fave in the coffee department, a nonfat vanilla soy latte, but I never got a chance to taste it. I saw the rose and couldn't help melting all over again. He brought me a rose. It reminded me of his offer of foliage on our first date. I stumbled over words…and he kissed my insecurity away. "Do we have time?" he asked. I didn't even look at the clock; I didn't care. "Yes."

We started making out like old times, the times when he took my breath away because he was my blonde fantasy and I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. I wanted to give him the kind of pleasure we once made jokes about but secretly wished we'd been doing. I marked a path with my mouth down his torso toward his cock. There. I said it. Penis sounds more polite but a cock is what horny teenagers lust after, and that's certainly the way I was feeling.

"What's this?" he asked as he looked at my butt. "Dawson…" He outlined the birthmark on my right cheek. "No, really, Jo. I've never seen this before." "You weren't supposed to," I replied, feeling a tad silly with his cock in my hand and my butt in his. I turned around. "Even with all those times playing doctor in your closet, the only butt I remember seeing is Pacey's." Oops! Why did I say that? I introduced the unthinkable into our private moment. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Jo. He's part of our past. Anyway, I am officially claiming this spot as my own," he declared as he kissed my birthmark. Oh, how I wish he hadn't said that. Because now all I could think about was Pacey and how he'd once staked a claim to that very location. I couldn't get him out of my head. _Pacey. _

Dawson started to get up to retrieve another condom and I stopped him. "Make love to me," I said, hoping that very action would drive Pacey out of my brain. But it didn't work. As Dawson hovered over me, all I could think about was that magical time when Pacey and I were discovering each other. I pushed Dawson back and got on top of him, straddling him cowboy-style and pumping away as if for dear life. How unromantic is that? I had to stop thinking about Pacey and concentrate on Dawson, who seemed undeniably aroused beneath me. That's it. Watch his face. Does he know? Don't you dare say his name. _Pacey..._ No, no. Dawson.

Damnit! This was the best sex we'd had so far and I was thinking about someone else. It wasn't fair. But then, as if to prove there is a God, Pacey disappeared in the whiteness and all I could see was Dawson in front of me as I reached an orgasm. He had this peculiar look of satisfaction on his face. Mission accomplished. Crisis averted.

Next time, I vowed, I wouldn't think of him at all. I meant Pacey. But who was I fooling? It might just as well have been Brad Pitt. And then what happened, happened and it didn't matter anymore.


	4. Part 4: Dawson

**IV.**

I spent half the day trying to arrange a little birthday surprise for Joey on the set. She was supposed to drop by after her last class and I was getting nervous. My palms were sweating and I couldn't concentrate on a single thing Todd said. I needed her. How long did it take to get here from campus? I should have sent a car.

And then there she was on the phone. She scared me. "I made a huge mistake," she said. Oh, no. Here we go again. "A wrong turn or something. I mean, this can't be the place I'm supposed to meet you, there's no 'here' here." Oh God, she's outside! And I am one happy man.

I couldn't stop watching her as she took it all in: the big-time movie-making atmosphere…the sets being built—but particularly her reaction to the Leery homestead. She got a real kick out of that. Her face was absolutely magical as she inspected the set. I wanted to take her into a dark corner right then. Steady, boy! Your time is coming.

Now I couldn't wait for everyone to finish their business and leave the soundstage. Were they on a time clock or not? Todd finally got the hint and left, which meant the rest of the crew was soon to follow. I found Joey wandering again around my house—I mean, the set. God, she was beautiful. She just seemed to glow. I told her about my dinner plans for us—doesn't it sound great to say that again? Us. I just wanted to show her one more thing…

I led her back to the porch set, turned on the twinkle lights and showed her the treats I had procured for her…I mean, us. She seemed charmed by it and that tickled me. My toast to her on her 19th birthday did not end with us drinking the champagne but rather with a leisurely, soft kiss that lingered until we both had to break for breath. Then we drank the champagne …and kissed again… and toasted each other…and kissed. I don't know what was making me drunker, the champagne or her.

I admit there was an ulterior motive here. What could've been better than merging my two fantasies and having Joey right there on that set, the faux Leery home? Unfortunately, they never built my bedroom, but there was a nice couch and coffee table inside. By this time, Joey was sitting on my lap and we were having a shameless good time feeding each other grapes and making out. When her tongue began probing my ear, I took that as my cue.

"Come on," I said, grabbing her hand. "Back to the dorm?" she smiled with a suggestive glint in her eye. I wanted her so badly my head was spinning. "No, fulfilling a fantasy," I admitted. She stopped in the doorway. "Dawson…" "Come on, Jo," I said as I leaned forward and grazed the open area of her shirt with my mouth. "You can't tell me you didn't ever think about doing it in my bedroom." "Dawson, there is no bedroom here. Besides…" She paused. Was I making headway? "You know the closet was more my thing." "Uh huh," I said, planting a series of wet kisses along her neck and cheek, but inevitably being drawn back to those luscious lips.

Suddenly, she turned off the twinkle lights and led me to the swing chair. "Joey Potter!" "Dawson, the coffee table belonged to your parents. This chair is ours and ours alone," she said as she pulled me on top of her. I was aroused beyond measure but decided the better plan would be to take it slow. Okay, so I went for unhooking her bra; we really didn't need that between us. She was moving her hands under my T-shirt. I would rather have had her go for my groin, but hey I could wait.

"You feel so good, Jo," I told her as I teased her rosy nipples. Why is it that the breasts are the first things we go for? But I couldn't avoid it. Her breasts were practically the first thing that I noticed as she grew from girl to womanhood. And they were as soft and fleshy as ever. "God, you feel good," I repeated as I began moving my hands toward her cunt. There it was: the animal in me.

"Dawson, I'm sorry. This feels a little strange." She had this concerned look on her face. "I mean, a movie set? It's not exactly the most private place in the world. Anybody could walk in…" "That's part of the thrill, Jo. And everyone's gone home anyway. The janitor won't be here for hours." I continued massaging her through her jeans and she gradually began to come around. "Dawson…" she whispered momentously. I unzipped my pants and began unfastening hers.

Creak, whir, thud! Couldn't miss that sound. It was a stage door. Startled, Joey began to sit up. "Shhh, Jo. It's just a guard. He'll go away." I wanted to kiss her until she surrendered all resistance and gave in to the moment. "Mr. Leery? Is that you?" Joey started giggling. "Yes, Pete. Just checking everything out before I catch a cab back to the hotel." "Do you need a ride? I'll call for you. What time do you want it?" I looked at Joey, who appeared breathless with anticipation, quiet anticipation. "Fifteen minutes. Give me fifteen minutes." "All right then." Creak, whir, thud!

Now she seemed relieved. "Okay, so you're off the hook…for now. Wait until we get back to that dorm room." "What, I don't get to see the A.D.'s hotel suite?" she asked, showering me with tasty kisses that weren't going to help me get back into my pants. "Let's go," I said finally, pulling her up from the chair. We snuck off the soundstage without Pete ever seeing us.

By now, we were nearing the time of the reservation I made for us at B&G. Somehow, I knew we weren't going to make it.

I'm going to tell her about Natasha tonight.

**zzzzzzzzzz**

My cell phone rang as we reached her room; I ignored it. I knew who was calling, and it wasn't Todd. But the second time it rang, Joey playfully grabbed the phone out of my hand. She opened the flip top and looked at the display screen. Shit. Busted.

_"Who's the Girl?" _

_"Joey…"_

_"Come on, who's the Girl calling your cell phone?"_

_"That's not fair."_

_"No, tell me. Who is it?" _

_"Nobody."_

_"Nobody? That's interesting because she…"_

_"She's a friend, she's a friend from L.A."_

_"First she's nobody, now she's a friend. Which is it, Dawson?"_

_"She's just a girl. She's a girl I've been kind of seeing."_

She gave me a look that was as dark and angry as anything I've ever seen her shoot back at me—and Joey Potter has a plethora of such looks in her arsenal.

_"You have a girlfriend? I slept with you last night and you have a girlfriend?"_

_"Joey, I'm sorry if this ruins the fantasy but this girl means nothing to me compared to you."_

_"You should have told me!"_

_"When? Where?"_

_"BEFORE!"_

**zzzzzzzzzz**

Maybe I'm not the Dawson she knows anymore. But that doesn't change my feelings for her. And why did she go ballistic anyway? Couldn't she see that it was finally right between us? Couldn't she have forgiven a little indiscretion when she knows _she's_ the one I love? Why am I fated to be the one she always pushes away?


End file.
